


Wizards and Babies and Horcruxes, Oh My!

by Those_Hero_Kids



Series: The New Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Fix It Fic, I’m sorry, M/M, except for James and Lily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Those_Hero_Kids/pseuds/Those_Hero_Kids
Summary: Sirius Black And Remus Lupin are to take care of their best mate’s child while the first Wizarding War comes to a close. Let’s just hope these boys know what they’re getting themselves into.





	Wizards and Babies and Horcruxes, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the dogfather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760487) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is afraid for his and his godson's life, while Remus is actually helpful with emotions for once.

It was a horrific sight, seeing his best mates’ house in ruins. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Was he dreaming? Surely that’s what this was; just a horrible, horrible nightmare. He’d wake up any moment now in his and Remus’s flat, all snuggled up in his bed. But this still felt too vivid, too real to be fake. Sure, he’s had nightmares, but none were like this.  
Even if this were a dream, he’d still have to go and check on them. Maybe this wasn’t what he thought it was. They could still be alive. Taking a look around, he noticed all the muggles in the street. He needed to be quick. With a nervous jolt, Sirius sprinted to the unhinged door. It fell down as soon as he touched it. Ignoring the door, he walked into the house and stopped dead in his tracks. His blood went cold as he looked at the body of his best friend on the floor, unmoving.  
“James?” Sirius knelt down and put his hand up to James’s neck to find his pulse. There was nothing there. Sirius inhaled a shaky breath as he fixed his friend’s glasses that were askew across his face. He stood up and looked around the room, trying to calm himself. He then noticed the wailing that was coming from the second floor. He bolted up to the nursery and again, stopped in the doorway due to shock. “Shit,” he whispered, trying his best to hold back tears.  
He entered the half-obliterated room. Everything was charred or just completely destroyed altogether. The decor that James and Lily had tried so hard on was no longer there. The banner he and Remus had made was on the floor instead of above the crib. He tore his eyes away from the debris and gazed at the two bodies. His heart plummeted at the sight of Lily, his anger surged at the sight of the Dark Lord.  
The crying that had turned to white noise in the background caught his attention again as it got louder. Sirius ripped his gaze away from the bodies and nothing else mattered at that moment. Not Wormtail, the end of the war, or his friends’ deaths. He just needed to get his godson to safety and he needed to do it quickly before someone showed up and took him away. Sirius picked up Harry from his crib and made sure he wasn’t injured too badly. “Shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay,” he comforted. “You’re alright, Harry.”  
Seeing as the whole of the second floor was barely standing, it was a relief seeing that Harry only had one cut. It wasn’t on his forehead and in the shape of a lightning bolt. He thought it odd, but he couldn’t keep his mind on that. He summoned a cloth and a band-aid using Accio and cleaned up Harry. “Sleepover with Moomy and Pafoot?” He asked gently. Harry nodded and continued to cry against Sirius’ chest. The now murder suspect then set off back down the stairs. As he did, he summoned both Lily’s and James’ wands and pocketed them, along with the baby sling. He made off for his bike, strapped Harry onto his back, and took off to his flat.

Once there and in front of his door, he used Alohomora to get in. He walked to his bedroom and set Harry down on the bed. The one-year-old had fallen asleep on Sirius’ back on the way. After one last once-over, Sirius stood up and had just shut the door of the room when he was confronted by Remus.  
“Is that Harry? What is he doing here? Where’re James and Lily?” Remus questioned.  
Sirius moved past him and made his way to the kitchen. “They’re gone, Rem. You’ll never guess who’s to blame--”  
“Wait, what do you mean? Did--”  
“They’re dead, Moony.”  
Remus’s eyes widened then suddenly Sirius was pinned against the wall with Remus’s wand at his throat. “YOU BLOODY TRAITOR. HOW COULD YOU--”  
“It wasn’t me! I know what you’re thinking and it wasn’t me! It was Wormtail!”  
“Sure it was! And Dumbledore is the Dark Lord!”  
“I’m telling the truth, Remus!”  
“And how would I know? Why should I trust you?” Remus growled.  
“I’m your friend! I was their friend too! You can’t honestly think I’d give them away, do you?”  
“If you were offered enough!”  
“James was like my brother! You know that! You know me better than anyone!”  
“I thought I did,” Remus sneered.  
Sirius rolled his eyes. “Use that big brain of yours, Rem. We switched Secret Keepers at the last second because it was too obvious for them to choose me. Peter was their Keeper. Don’t believe me, use that Veritaserum you have.”  
Remus glared at him. “Veritaserum isn’t all that reliable, Black. You know that.”  
“Then you’ll just have to trust me.”  
Remus seemed to think this over before stepping back. “Fine, but if you even think about—”  
“You’ll kill me, I know. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to handle our rodent problem.” Sirius strode over to the door only to be stopped by the other Marauder.  
“First of all, I’m not letting you out of my sight. Second, if Peter really is to blame, you’d better let the Ministry deal with him.”  
“But--”  
“You’re not going after him, Sirius.”  
Sirius tried to push Remus away. “He deserves much more than what the Ministry will do to him!”  
“Sirius! Stop!”  
“He got them killed! He ratted them out! He needs to—”  
“If you really did nothing wrong, there’s no reason for you to sent to Azkaban! Let the ministry handle him!”  
“Moony—“  
“Don’t ‘Moony’ me! This is serious! I don’t want to lose another friend tonight!”  
Subdued, Sirius slumped back. “...Fine. But as soon as I get my hands on that little shit, don’t think I’ll hesitate.”  
“I know you won’t. Now, tell me what happened.” Remus walked over to the couch and sat down. Sirius grabbed the muggle whiskey from the kitchen and poured himself and Remus a glass. Remus has banned fire whiskey from the apartment after that party.  
He stood in front of Remus and paced as he recounted the events of that night. “So, I went to check on Wormtail in his hiding place, you know that. Got there, didn’t find him, immediately I knew what had happened. We switched Secret Keepers a week ago on my call. It...it seemed like a smart decision at the time. We went with Peter because who’d suspect him, right? Who in their right mind would go after that little worthless asshole!”  
“Sirius, Harry is sleeping,” Remus reminded.  
Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself. “Right. Well, after checking the place I knew that he must’ve told the Death Eaters and drove to their house as fast as I could. Muggles were crowding the street and I was lucky not to be seen. I got inside and there, mere meters from the door, was James, lying dead. I heard Harry crying from the nursery and found him, Lily, and Voldemort. Both were dead and the second floor was in shambles—“  
“Wait, wait, wait. Voldemort is dead? Why are you just now telling me this?!”  
“Oh, I’m sorry that I value our friends’ deaths more than that snake’s!”  
“But do you know what this means? The war is over, Sirius,” The werewolf pointed out.  
“Yes, I know that you git!”  
“Will you calm down?”  
“No! Why are you so calm about this! Our friends are dead!”  
“Because you’re freaking out!”  
“Should I not be?!”  
Suddenly crying could be heard from Sirius room. Both men groaned in unison and set down their drinks to go put Harry back to sleep.  
“What’s wrong, Prongslet?” Sirius said, that kind manner resurfacing. He sat on one side of the bed while Remus sat on the other.  
Harry just kept crying and crying. Sirius picked him up and set him on his lap. “Padfoot and Moomy wake you up? Go get him a juice box, Rem.”  
‘Moomy’ nodded and headed off to the kitchen.  
“Bedtime story?” At that, Harry calmed down and smiled.  
“Story! Story!” He exclaimed.  
“Let’s see, which story haven’t I told you yet?”  
Remus walked back into the room at that moment. “What about that one time with the time turner?”  
“Told him that already.”  
“Slytherin-Gryffindor prank war?”  
“Go Gryffindor!” Harry said, the tiredness evident in his small little voice.  
Sirius smiled faintly. “Hm, how about our first night as animagi?”  
“We haven’t told him that yet?” Said the other man with an incredulous look.  
“I don’t believe so,” he shook his head.  
“Well,” Remus sat down on the bed again and pulled the blanket over himself, “go on then, I wanna hear the story from your perspective.”  
Sirius moved to sit next to him then re-sat Harry on his lap. “We were fifth years, you see, and we were very brave,” he started off.  
“More like very idiotic,” Remus chimed in. Harry laughed at that.  
Ignoring the comment, Sirius continued on. “Your father, Moomy and I--”  
“I didn’t have any part in what you were doing,” Remus corrected.  
“Your father and I wanted to become animals, which was a really complicated thing to do. We had to keep a leaf in our mouths for a month--”  
“Weaf?” Harry interrupted.  
“Yes, a leaf in our mouths. We were talking funny the whole time. It was quite hilarious, really. After the month, we had to spit the leaves out into a vial, set it on the ground, add one of our hairs to it--”  
At that, Remus chuckled softly. “You whined like a baby when it came to that part.”  
“I did not!” He said indignantly.  
“Yes, you did,” Remus persisted.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Sirius Black does not whine--”  
“Ah, yes, I forgot. He cries--”  
“Can I continue with the story?” He said exasperatedly. The exchanged made Harry laugh more. He couldn't really understand, but seeing the two men bicker was amusing.  
“Anyway, we then added dew and a chrysalis of a Death's-head Hawk Moth. We then had to put the concoction into a dark place until there was a thunderstorm. While we waited for the storm, we had to say some silly spell everyday. It was tiresome. Wouldn’t recommend. And when the storm finally happened, we went to the Shrieking Shack, said the spell again, and drank the potion. And from then on, we were known was Prongs and Padfoot!—“  
“Pongs! Pafoot!” Harry exclaimed.  
“Indeed. We were the coolest dog and stag anyone ever knew. We told Moony, and the next full moon, we slayed all the ferocious beasts in the Forbidden Forest! There was a manticore, a unicorn, a giant, a mean old centaur, and a lion!” Sirius was just naming all the animals he thought would be cool to fight. Moony had only hurt small animals that night, like squirrels and other rodents. The three of them tried to restrain the werewolf as much as they could.  
As Sirius kept exaggerating, Remus kept wondering why he excluded Peter. He couldn’t just write him out of their story as if he was never there. He could understand that he was angry, but that didn’t mean he could change history. There was no changing an angry Sirius’ mind, though. He’d probably exclude Peter from everything now. Harry still deserved to know. Maybe when he was older they’d tell him, when he’d understand.  
Remus wasn’t listening at to what Sirius was saying now. He stared out the window, thinking about the future. Everything he had thought about had turned on its head. He’d thought they’d win this war and everything would be good. James, Lily, and Harry would be the happiest people he knew, Sirius would settle down with some nice girl, and maybe he’d actually have a job. With everything he did for the war effort he’d surely be able to get a job at least, right? Maybe he’d be stuck with Sirius his whole life. What an unpleasant thought.  
But all that was thrown out the window, leaving behind too many questions. Now that he had to care for his best mate’s child along with Sirius’ probably- unstoppable- mental state, who knows how things would turn out now? Would Harry be happy with them? Would he be bitter? What if he turned into Batman, swearing to take on the war against magical crime? Were he and Sirius the right people to raise him? Could they handle him? What if there was someone else who could take him in? Was adoption even a thing in the wizarding world?  
He shook those thoughts from his mind. They couldn’t give Harry up, it just didn’t seem right. And they’d try their best to keep Harry happy. Perhaps without spoiling him too much. James and Lily wanted to give him the world, but they didn’t want him stuck up. They’d make sure Harry was apart of both worlds, as their friends also would’ve wanted. They’d raise him right, no matter what. They wouldn’t let down their friends.  
He was pulled from his thoughts by Sirius, who was calling his name. “Remus? Rem? You alright, mate?” Harry was asleep again and Sirius was giving him a concerned look.  
“Y-Yeah,” He stammered. He felt something roll down his cheek and wiped at his face. When did he start crying? “I’m fine,” he said firmly.  
Sirius gazes at him for a few seconds more before laying Harry down again and tucking him in. “Let’s go finish those drinks, shall we?” He said as he stood up and dusted himself off, seeming to just no realized he was covered in ash.  
Remus stood up as well, “Let’s.” He walked back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. Sirius sat next to him this time. They both grabbed their drinks; Remus taking a swig of his, Sirius running his finger along the top of the glass in thought.  
A beat of silence. “Are...are they really gone?” Remus asked, not looking at the man beside him.  
Sirius nodded solemnly. “I saw them, but it’s still so hard to believe. I don’t want to,” he admitted.  
“Your whole story is hard to believe. How is anyone to believe it?”  
“You believe me.”  
“Yes, but that’s because I’m your friend. Not everyone knows you like I do...Not everyone likes you either,” he pointed out.  
“...We could go to Dumbledore. He’d believe me, wouldn’t he?”  
“Possibly,” said Remus with a nod. He glanced over to Sirius and frowned deeply. He looked like he might start crying. Remus laid a hand on his back and rubbed it in circles. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything will be alright. Do you want to talk about it?”  
Sirius stood silent.  
“It’s good to talk about these things. You can’t just keep everything bottled up,” he advised.  
With a sigh, Sirius muttered out meekly, “I just...I’m worried about Harry, about how I’ll end up.”  
“We’ve got to hope for the best, mate. Maybe things won’t be so bad.”  
Another beat of silence, Sirius not saying anything, but showing all the doubt on his face. Finally, he turned to the other man. “Do you want to talk about it? You-you were crying just a second ago.”  
Remus shook his head. “You’re the one who saw—I’m not the important one right now.”  
Silence. “I took their wands,” he said, taking them out of his pocket. “They didn’t have them with them. They went up against him defenseless. Defenseless, Remus.”  
A few tears rolled down his cheeks and Remus immediately engulfed him in a hug. Sirius buried his face in his neck, crying quietly. Remus continued to rub his back comfortingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Remus whispered after each kiss. This was a familiar routine. Whenever Sirius broke down, whether it’d be about his parents, stress, nightmares, Remus would always be there to hug and tell him everything was alright. He found that it was the best way to calm him down.  
“It’s t-too much, Rem. We-We’ve lost so many: Marlene, James, Lily. How are we supposed to go on? Wh-What will we do without them?” He sobbed.  
Remus was crying too now. “We’ll keep Harry safe while they’re gone. We’ll fight for his generation. We’ll get through whatever life throws at us next, because that’s what we’ve always done.”  
Sirius tried to calm himself down, inhaling deeply. “What if I end up in Azkaban?”  
“You won’t. Dumbledore will believe you and it’ll be his word against whatever idiot tried to challenge it.”  
“He could always not believe me. I haven’t got any proof that we switched. I doubt Peter will freely admit to what he did, and James and Lily…” He sounded calmer now. That was reassuring to Remus.  
“Well, if he doesn’t, we’ll move to America, change our names, and raise Harry there,” he said in a serious tone.  
Sirius pulled back to look at him. “Would that work?”  
“Definitely,” he nodded.  
Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll be a terrible godfather.”  
“You’ve been great so far.”  
“That’s because we’ve only had to take care of him for a short amount of time. I don’t know if I can do this long term thing,” he let go do him fully and rubbed his forehead.  
“Sirius, you’ll be fine,” Remus reassured.  
“You’re just saying that so I won’t worry,” he gave him a deadpan look.  
“You’ll worry less once you see I’m right.”  
A frightened look took a hold of Sirius features. “What if I end up like my moth—“  
Remus flicked Sirius head, “Dolt.”  
“Ow, you wanker,” Sirius rubbed where he was flicked.  
“You’re nothing like your mother. You made sure of that.”  
“But—“  
“No. You’re not like either of your parents. You’re greater than both of them.”  
“...You think so?”  
“Of course. You’ll bring new meaning to the Black name,” he said with a small smile.  
“Thanks, Rem,” he smiled too. It wasn’t as bright as it used to be back in school. It was pained and forced. Remus missed seeing him smile genuinely. He wondered when he’d see it again.  
“You’re welcome. Are you feeling better now?” He questioned.  
He gave a slight nod. “Yeah.”  
“Good,” Remus stood up and took both of their drinks to the kitchen to drain out what was in them. “I’m rubbish at helping people with emotional things and I’m rather exhausted.”  
Sirius stood up too and followed him. “You’re getting better, at least. With James gone, I’m going to be coming to you with all my problems now, so you’ll have a lot of practice.”  
Remus groaned. “Yippee. Can we go to bed now?” In truth, Remus was feeling better, seeing that Sirius was. He truly felt that everything would turn out alright.  
Sirius walked down the hall, raising up a peace sign as he did. “G’night, Moons.”  
“Good night, Dadfoot,” he said with a small chuckle.  
“Sod off, mate.”  
“Love you too,” he called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I honestly have no idea where this is going, but I just wanted to fix some things. So have this dumpster fire of a fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with the grammar. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
